<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Jon Complained and 1 Time He Was Too Flustered To by camcatwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973382">5 Times Jon Complained and 1 Time He Was Too Flustered To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter'>camcatwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Jon and Tim do live together in case that isn't clear, Jon is Frustrated, JonTim - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Canon The Magnus Archives (Podcast) | Research Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Jon, working in research has its downsides.</p><p>Also according to Jon, Tim is not (necessarily) one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Or: 6 drabbles of established relationship Jontim, research era</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Jon Complained and 1 Time He Was Too Flustered To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The vibes for this and the mental image/dialogue for the +1 drabble are inspired by <a href="https://cinnamoniic.tumblr.com/post/630894626834890752/no-lovey-doveyness-on-the-clock-tim-hes-trying">this art</a> from cinnamoniic on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>1: Morning</strong>
</p><p>Tim rolled over to reach for his phone on the nightstand, feeling blindly for the offensively loud alarm. </p><p>“Ngh…” Jon buried his head into the blankets. “I guarantee it is far too early to be awake.”</p><p>Tim swiped the alarm off the screen and rolled back over, tucking himself around Jon again. “You set that alarm, this is as much your fault as it is mine.”</p><p>Jon snuggled closer and tucked the blankets over the two of them better. “Mm hmm... later.” He whispered. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes and settled back into the blankets. “Ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2: Overtime</strong>
</p><p>“Joooon…” Tim leaned back in his chair, tipping his head to look at Jon upside down. “It’s near six, are you done yet?”</p><p>Jon blinked and sat back slightly. “Six… Is it really?”</p><p>Tim sighed and stood up, holding Jon’s coat out for him.. “Yeah, everyone else left ages ago.”</p><p>Jon looked at his coat in Tim’s hands and hesitated, looking at the stack of papers on his desk.</p><p>Tim put a hand on his hip, holding the coat out more insistently.</p><p>Jon reluctantly closed his laptop and slipped it into his bag. “Alright, fine, if you insist. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3: Noise</strong>
</p><p>Jon glared across the room where a pair of graduate students were looking through research files and chatting animatedly. His fist clenched and unclenched a few times, his current stack of files apparently forgotten entirely.</p><p>Tim put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, ease up on the icy glare, yeah?”</p><p>“I just don’t see why they-”</p><p>“Jon.”</p><p>Jon huffed and turned back to his work, pulling the top folder off the stack. “Fine, I’ll stop.” Another sigh, and then he mumbled, “They could stand to be a bit quieter, you know.”</p><p>Tim smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. “I know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4: Computer</strong>
</p><p>Tim looked up from across the couch as Jon’s laptop gave yet another error noise. “I-! Why does my laptop hate me?!”</p><p>Tim snorted. “Your laptop doesn’t hate you, Jon.”</p><p>“Then explain why I can’t open this file!”</p><p>Tim reached over and took the laptop out of his hands, ignoring Jon’s halfhearted protests of “Tim, never mind, I can fix-”</p><p>“Let me help you, yeah?”</p><p>“... Alright.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Tim handed it back to Jon. “There you go, should work now.”</p><p>Jon’s mouth hung open. “How did you…?”</p><p>Tim smirked and put a finger to his lips. “Trade secrets.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5: Research</strong>
</p><p>“Hey, did you find anything about that homophobic vase down in artifact storage?”</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes. “The vase connected to Mikaele Salesa from Andre Ramao’s statement, you mean?”</p><p>Tim waved his hand. “Same thing.”</p><p>Jon sighed, shaking his head. “Unfortunately, nothing outside of the fact that the vase is in our possession and a large number of artifacts are connected to Mikaele Salesa in one way or another.” He frowned, grumbling, “And there’s nothing to be found about the vase outside of the statement itself.”</p><p>Tim paused. “So, what, we just file it under H for Homophobic Vase?”</p><p>“Tim!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+1: Flustered</strong>
</p><p>Jon was already nose deep in a file when Tim came in and sat down at the desk next to him. “How’s that file going?”</p><p>Jon looked up, smiling. “Not bad. It has some leads and a forensics report, so that’s something at least.”</p><p>Tim nodded, shrugging off his coat. “Sounds promising. I’m going to get some tea started- you want one?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Tim grinned. “You got it, baby.”</p><p>Jon flushed to his ears, shooting him a half-hearted glare. “... I- Tim!”</p><p>“Sweetheart, maybe?”</p><p>Jon’s cheeks reddened further as he cleared his throat. “Fellow associate.”</p><p>Tim snorted. “We’ll work on it.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at <a href="https://cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com/">cam-cat-writer</a> so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>